


Dentist Visit

by sakaeamara



Category: Original Work
Genre: also posted on FictionPress.com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakaeamara/pseuds/sakaeamara
Summary: A boy writes in his journal........





	Dentist Visit

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hello again, here is another one. And you guessed it, it’s another assignment that's supposed to be based on a journal entry of an everyday occurance. Again I couldn’t think of one, so I made one up off the top of my head and this baby was born.
> 
> It’s told in the point of view of a seventeen year old boy, I can’t tell you anymore you're gonna have to read it to get the full story. Don’t forget to leave a comment, and if you don’t mind help me find mistakes what I have missed. 
> 
> Alright I won’t delay you anymore so…….
> 
> Enjoy!!!!!!!

I’m seventeen years old and today is the day I dread for a long time. For I must go to the dentist because something terrible has happened, I got my wisdom teeth. Like everyone else, I just have a strong dislike for the doctors but for old times sake I’ll start off this entry with a previous visit……...

It was a cold morning, yet the sun hung high as usual at 6:30 in the morning. I was ten years old, my mum and I stood in front of a building that looked like a miniaturized hospital, that had seen better days. With its top coat of white paint making the lines the painter used to get his job done more apparent. It wasn't a bad job per se, just that the angle of light made it stand out more.“Dr. Cosgrove Dental” written elegantly in charcoal mental above the door. Both together in this sunlight was blinding, enough so that I could barely see what was in front of me. The light up open sign shorting out every couple of seconds, from the inside of the glass window. From the outside the reception desk and part of the waiting room was visible. 

As we walked to the door it swung automatically open. Entering the sound of multiple telephones ringing escaped, the only noise in the room. Inside had a similar appearance, the white walls bare except for the little informative and motivational posters. The thick walls blocked out any outside sounds that came from the street. While waiting for our names to be called we sat on chairs that looked comfortable, the seats were so soft that if you sat in it long enough you’d sink until only your feet were visible, like if it were quick sand. 

When the receptionist called, an hour had already pasted with patients walking out, one every couple of minutes. Some having cotton swabs overflowing from their mouths. Walking into his work space, the scent of cleaning alcohol invaded my nose. My eyes hurt from looking at everything, the fluorescent bulbs not doing anything to alleviate them. The tools refracted what light that shone on them, which added to the brightness. The room was as white as the mountain lily, the same as the outside walls except there was, before the wall meet the roof, a line of blue unrecognisable artistry. 

I was lead to sit on the chair that felt like sitting on cardboard with additional bricks under it, to keep it elevated, it was slippery and smelled like antiseptic. A napkin was placed on my chest, the seat was adjusted, and the dentist was set to work. His utensils tasted like aluminum foil, as he shifted aside my tongue to see under it. And had an aftertaste that was probably from the cleaner used. He scraped at my gums, it hurt a little bit, he did the same to my teeth. I don’t know what he’s looking for, I brush my teeth twice a day and I have no history of cavities, I guess it's part of the routine. I was let up after a couple of minutes and told to rinse my mouth while he had a private conversation with my mother.

I was so nervous that day that I was ecstatic to be let off, jumping from the chair as fast as could, thankful that I didn’t have anything wrong with me. This time, however, that’s not the case, I have to get a root canal. One of my wisdom teeth came out rotten so it has to be removed before an infection starts (I know, I have the worst luck of them all).   
My appointment was set for the evening this time. My pops and I sat in the waiting room for fifteen minutes before I was called in, family couldn’t be in the room since it was for a surgical procedure. I was sat in the same chair with a napkin on my chest and tilted towards the ceiling, my stomach dropped from the movement. The lights were turned off and then a lamp was shown into my I shut my eyes from the suddenness. A gas mask was placed on my face and I found myself drifting off.

I woke up with my mouth a little numb a my voice muffled, everything was blurry for a bit before it cleared up. My first observation was my pops talking to the dentist, I didn’t know what they were saying and didn’t care at the moment. They were a pase away from me, I noticed the light was on again. I moved to get up and their conversation ceased, I was told to not move too quickly because the drug was still in my system. I found myself in a wheelchair, being taken to the car. At this point I found everything annoying, and the fact didn’t get to walk the full way added to my annoyance.

Everytime I poked at my mouth my hand was smacked away, for some unknown reason. I switched my attention to the green and occasional red swiftly moving pass the window. Something fell on my chest and honestly I thought is was my tongue, pops religiously assured me it wasn’t. The car stopped and I was let out, mama at the door waiting to help lead me to the couch. I find myself waking up two hours later with a crick in my neck and my jaw sore and stiff, but my mind a little clearer. 

I was given dinner in a straw and ice cream for dessert……….my mom is the best. Before I went to bed mum told me to gargle salt water, take aspirin and to try not to lay on my side where my jaw is still tender. So here I am, writing in you journal, before I go to bed and forget all about this occurrence. Until next, I have something else exciting happen to me…………… later.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Enjoy the rest of your day!!!!!! Bye-Bye!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
